An ATM (Automatic Teller Machine) is conventionally installed in a financial institution such as a bank. A customer deposits or takes out cash by inserting a passbook or a cash card. In order to identify a banknote deposited by a customer, it is known that a conventional ATM stores a serial number of an alphanumeric string described on a surface of the banknote, customer information such as an account number of the customer who deposited the banknote, and information such as date and hour when the banknote was deposited by the customer, and manages these data.
For example, in an ATM described in Patent Document 1 (JP11-328493A), by managing a denomination and a serial number of a banknote deposited to the ATM by a customer, and customer information stored in a passbook or a cash card which was inserted by the customer into the ATM simultaneously with the deposit of the banknote, it is possible to identify which customer brought the deposited banknote.
Thus, when a counterfeit note is thereafter found among deposited banknotes, a bank clerk can learn promptly who brought the counterfeit note and place the person on the wanted list, by obtaining information on the person who deposited the counterfeit note from the customer information managed by the ATM based on the serial number of the counterfeit note.
Patent Document 1: JP11-328493A